Selling Herself Short
by SODA-Richard
Summary: She's an escort just trying to get by. A chance encounter leaves her wanting more. AU. Mature content warning.


Cool, so I have a few things in the works as of late. A few writings for here and another writing that's an original work. I have a few longer stories planned, one of which is an AU, and a couple one shots that I'm still crafting in my head. Hopefully you're just happy new stories are coming out. I've been holding my breath for other authors to also post something but I might be the only one with this much free time.

Also, I read every comment you guy's leave. I even check out your account to see if you have some stories I could read. I'm sorry if I haven't reviewed/commented on any of your guys' stories. I usually just enjoy reading new stories and don't have much to say.

Last thing, if, for some reason, you have a story idea that you don't really want to write yourself or think I might enjoy writing, let me know. I'm not really taking requests per-say but I'll absolutely take inspiration. I guess comment it or PM me.

She stood on the sidewalk, the busy strip of the city. Alive with lights and people and the sounds they brought with them. She was part of a larger group. All of them women, all of them waited by the curb. Most of them trying to attract their next customer. Blowing kisses and winking every so often at a somewhat attractive man. Hoping that they'd get an easy customer. Mostly younger men looking to have bragging rights or older, lonely men came to them though.

That was when he walked up, all of the girls swooned over him. A large muscular young man walking through the crowded sidewalk. Ignoring all of the cat calls and offers from the other women. She found it amusing to see them get rejected so unceremoniously. He just walked past them, not saying a word, pulling his shoulder away when ever they tried to stop him. He certainly looked like the type who didn't need an escort. His physique alone would net him a line of women at any club here. Then there was his face, devilishly handsome with his rugged looks. His bright green hair standing out even more against the dark tan of his skin. As he walked underneath the street lights, she could tell he had lost an eye. The scar over it almost lost in the dark of night.

He stopped short of her and hailed a taxi. As he opened the door, he held it there and turned to her. Beckoning her inside. She was surprised, he was asking her to join him. She got in, followed shortly by him. She half expected him to start climbing all over her once inside. Instead, he kept to himself on his side of the cab, waiting to arrive at a hotel. He paid for the ride, of course. Escorts never did that anyway.

He got them a room and she followed him inside.

"Anything specific you want?" She asked, slipping off her vest to reveal a loose black gown dress. Her breasts barely contained at the sides where it showed off her back and hips. The split on the sides showing off all of her creamy, toned leg.

"No, but I don't care about the price." He said, inching closer to her as he slipped his jacket off. His chest almost tearing the white button up he wore. "Just let me know, when I've gone too far." He whispered huskily, taking her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Normally, she would object to such an action. Kissing was far to intimate for this kind of work, but that's exactly how this felt, intimate. Each kiss, each movement he made, warmed her. She was out of breath and they just started. His hands found their way from her thigh to her backside. Sliding underneith her dress and lifting her onto his waist. She wrapped her legs around him, holding herself up as much as he was. He laid her down and that's when it changed. It all changed.

What had he done to her? All of the other times she worked, it was always a chore or never this, fufilling. He made her crave his touch from the moment he laid her down. He took his time with her. Lovingly tending to her entire body, never once giving her a chance to reciprocate. She was hot, out of breath, and covered in sweat. She layed there on the bed as he fixed his boxers back on. He pulled out his wallet and left $2000 on the nightstand. He didn't say anything as he pulled his pants back on, getting dressed while she lied there still in the throughs of passion. She wasn't even sure she could find the strangth to sit up, let alone walk. He left her there in the room to recover. What had happened?

She didn't know how to start with what had happened that night. He completely took her over, and then left, paying her a more than generous amount for her, or rather his, work. He tended to her before himself, making sure it pushed her in all the right ways.

At first, she thought it was an isolated incident, an anomaly. A freak occurance that would never be repeated. She was wrong. Once, every 2 weeks on the same day, he would walk to her once again. Inviting her inside his cab, taking her to a hotel, and once again, giving her a night of passion and heat that completely rocked her very being. After 3 months, she started to get anxious. Looking forward to the night where he would come and quite literally sweep her off her feet. It went like this for 6 months. She couldn't get him out of her mind. Not even for all that time.

Two long years, she wasn't an escort anymore. She owned a bookstore, lived a relatively normal life. She would spend her days reading and offering new reading experiences to anyone willing. She loved her knew life. It felt far better than doing anything she could to survive. She would never say she regretted it though. She could never say, that for all the years she worked like that, that she would do it differently. All because of one young man.

She missed him, she missed the way he made her feel. Those nights with him, having his way with her made all of those past years worth while. He was gentle, loving, and tender. Yet, she never had a man that was still so fierce and animalistic. She didn't want to say it then, but now, she felt it was how she could describe it. They made love. The passion she felt was not of a normal customer then and even now, she doubts any other man could be as perfect to her. She wanted to see him again.

She went back to that street, where they first met. She wore a much more tasteful outfit but it still complemented her well. The large turtle neck still not loose enough to hide her bust and just barely falling above her naval. Her bright orange shorts contrasting with the blue sweater nicely giving off a slightly more innocent charm than before. She waited, hoping, but not expecting him to show. She didn't know why he even would. It had been two years since she was here last. She had started a new life, perhaps something similiar had happened to him. She didn't know why she had gotten her hopes up. This was an idiotic idea anyway. She was over an hour away from home to try and find some old client she felt like hooking up with again. Hooking up? Is that what this was going to be? What did she even expect to come out of this? Sure, she had feelings about him. She wasn't sure what they were yet. She almost certain he held no feeling for her what so ever. This was an idiotic idea. She hailed a cab, thinking she should just go home and try to forget about this whole thing. As she reached for the car door, someone else opened it for her. She turned to see who's hand it was, when she was met with a familiar eye. Her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach spun in knots.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked, pulling the door open for her. She couldn't speak, she just sat in the cab and scooted over making room for him. He followed, closing the door behind him. He was about to tell the cab driver the name of a hotel when she pulled out a buisness card.

"You sure lady?" The driver asked, giving her a skeptical look. She just nodded and he shrugged. She looked over to see that the young man had indeed grown. Now slightly taller, closer to her height now and definitely more defined. The same jacket now stretched slightly atop of his shoulders.

"It's been awhile." She said finally, awkwardly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It has." He said, the same low, husky tone he had back then working it's magic on her once again. She couldn't take it. Being this close to him and not being able to touch him or anything. She took a deep breath before acting on her brave impulse. Grabbing his collar and pulling the two into a deep kiss. He was caught off guard, made clear by his delay before melting into the kiss. When they finally parted, she was very relieved to find his effect on her hadn't changed and his passion was till alive. Shockingly enough though, he was also catching his breath. His light gasps for air doing wonders for her. He grew a light smirk before bringing his arm up and draping it over her shoulder, pulling her to his side. She fell into the embrace, resting against his side. Nestling her head into his neck, breathing in his masculine scent once again. Relishing in it.

He was alittle wary of the drive, having it take a little more than an hour for them to arrive at their destination. He still paid for the cab ride, much to her disapproval. She didn't want this to feel like all of those other times. This had to feel different. She unlocked the door to the bookstore, leading him upstairs to yet another locked door. As she opened that door, she gestured for him to head inside. He walked in awe, taking in her home. She locked the door behind them, as he took off his jacket she made her move once again. Spinning him around to capture his lips once more. He groaned into her, struggling to free his hands so he could touch her once more. This was different. He yearned for her touch as she did his. Each one of them lighting a fire in one another. His hands found their place at her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck, both of them fighting for dominance with their mouths. He pinned her against the wall, trailing his hands up her sides. Slicking her sweater up slightly before he took her hands into his. Holding them both above her head as he trailed kisses along her jaw. She tried to meet his mouth with hers, not letting him get the upper hand but utterly failing. He was just what she wanted and more. Easily finding all the right spots on her. When she finally had her hands free, she had to push him off. Taking control for once, she pressed herself into him, both of them moaning at the contact as she now trailed kisses along his neck and gently nipping at his earlobe. Playing with his earrings with her tongue, the gentle tugg and clink from them earning a pleasurable groan. He was not gonna let her win.

She laid there, just like before. Out of breath, hot, sweaty, and euphoric. Only now, it was different, he had not gotten up. Instead, he pulled her to him pressing his face into her mess of locks taking in her scent. She draped an arm across his chest, tracing the scar that fascinated her from all of those nights before. He was breathing heavy too. Definitely more spent than the previous encounters as well. He turned onto his side, taking his hand and gentle stoking her cheek. His tender touch warming her even more. His soft eye staring into her blue ones.

"I love you." She blurted out. Her heart dropped, why? Why of all the things to say, was it that. She just ruined the best thing she had ever had in life. She was almost about to cry. She clenched her eyes shut, cursing herself for being so forward. She felt a soft peck on her nose. She opened her eyes, flicking the start of tears away as she found him smiling at her.

"I love you too." He said, the slow, low tone resonating withing her. Her rolled on top of her staring down into her cerulean eyes. "I've loved you for so long." He began, showering her with slow kisses along her collar and chest. "When I couldn't find you one night. I felt lost." Moving down to her breasts. "I waited every week for you to show up." Pressing soft final kisses to her stomach. "I showed up today out of hope. I hadn't been there in so long, I'd believed I'd never see you again." He shifted back up to face her. "I want you to be mine." He finished. Pressing a lingering kiss to her.

"I have always been your's." She breathed, taking his lips once again.

"Roronoa Zoro." He got out between kisses. She stopped, catching her breath so she could reply.

"Nico Robin."

Sorry for anyone who still thought this was going to be a lemon. I don't plan on doing that. I feel that this was sexual enough. I wanted to try and focus on the emotion side of it more. Probably not that great but it's an idea I've had in my head for awhile so I thought I put it in writing. I pretty happy with it. Mostly because an AU story like this are fun. It's fun to try and put them both into a realistic setting without all the distorting of reality so that you can put in the pirate/crew feel into things. Sure I don't mind putting other crew members into my writings but that usually complicates it since you have to give them all a slight backstory. Not the easiest thing to do when you just want to focus on your two favorite characters. Sometimes it can be organic to the story but most of the time it's just world breaking.


End file.
